


blood of an empress

by mistspren



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistspren/pseuds/mistspren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Feferi Peixes and you are ready.<br/>This is an AU based off of a dream. Technically, it's not actually about Feferi, but it's definitely about a fuchsia-blooded heir and my brain probably meant Fef. (I don't think it was Meenah.)<br/>Anyway, duels to the death! Fun times!</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood of an empress

She didn’t raise you, so you don’t feel bad about what you’re about to do.  
(That was by design. An Empress cannot feel guilt.)  
Your mother, the Empress, is disembarking from the transport. “Daughter,” she greets you, with a smile just slightly too warm to be real.  
“Your Imperial Majesty,” you say, with a smooth, deep curtsey. And then you look up at her and smile, a big, wide, toothy grin which fills your face. Because you know that it’s time.

You pull her into a side room and tell her. You’re impatient. You’re ready. You’ve studied and practiced and waited and waited and waited.  
She knew the day was coming, too.  
She bares her teeth at you, but her eyes have already given away what you both know and expect.  
She is going to lose.  
You take turns clawing at one another’s skin. Each blow weakens her just a little. Each blow puts you just ahead.  
In the end, it is enough, if just barely. She collapses.

And you walk into the ballroom, covered in her fuchsia blood and your fuchsia blood and victory, and you smile, a big, wide, toothy grin which more than fills the room. An ecstasy fills you, from top to bottom. This is what you were born for.  
“I am the Empress now,” you announce.  
And you are.

Everyone is surprised. Everyone is disappointed. Everyone was expecting this.

(Everyone thought that you might wait a few more years.)

It’s difficult at first. You are young yet, and you have advisors to help you along, not nearly enough, not as much as she had. You have your diplomats and your assistants and your faithful companions, but where is the three-year course in negotiation? Where are the translators to help you walk among the people? Where are the things that an Empress deserves?

Your crown is heavy, and still bears traces of her blood.

You like it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. shrugging noises  
> please kudos/review if you can!


End file.
